1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control apparatus for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a technique of regenerating an exhaust gas control apparatus by supplying fuel to the exhaust gas control apparatus so as to burn a particulate matter accumulated on the exhaust gas control apparatus. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-229916 (JP 2010-229916 A), Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-090458 (JP 2005-090458 A), PCT International Publication No. WO 2011/055456 (WO 2011/055456), Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 07-247916 (JP 07-247916 A), Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-002259 (JP 2009-002259 A), Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-113800 (JP 2005-113800 A), Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-080914 (JP 2000-080914 A), and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-303835 (JP 2008-303835 A) disclose techniques of regenerating the exhaust gas control apparatus.